Pet Squad/Credits
Opening Credits 2000px-TF1 logo.svg.png|FILMS PRODUCTION PET SQUAD Closing Credits Directed by Werner Herzog & Benjamin Renner Produced by Didier Brunner Henri Magalon & Oliver Berben Executive Producers Jacques-Rémy Girerd Herman Weigel Oliver Berben Michael Sinterniklaas Eric Beckman & David Jesteadt Screenplay by Tomm Moore Hanna Weg & Jean François Laguionie Story by Alain Grahol & Simon McBurney Music by Vincent Courtois & J.P. Genkel Music Supervisor Serge Besset Edited by Hervé Guichard Production Manager Catherine Blanc-Maurizi Casting by Ned Loth, C.S.A. U.S. Casting Director Antoinette Boulat France Casting Director Simone Bär Germany Casting Director Jina Jay U.K. Casting Director Alexandra Montag Production Manager for Czech Republic Zuzana Mesticova Cast TBA. Story Department Lead Storyboard Artist Jay Clarke Storyboard Artists Miklós Weigert Alain Gagnol Additional Storyboard Artists Douglas Ingram Jess Jackson Christian De Vita Editorial Department Assistant Editors Sturart Sheppard Stephen Perkins John Addis Animatic Editor Edward Bursch Data Transmission Processing Dewi Noiry Marie-Pierre Hauwelle Color Grader Mike Joris Assistant Colorist Aldo Mulone Art Department Production Designer (Rome) Chaira Cola Art Department Standby Roman Berger Art Department Assistant Leon Fechner Art Director Gerald Sullivan Supervising Art Director Stephan O. Gessler Standby Art (London) Mark Griffiths Layout Department Layout Artists Iulian Grigoriu Sylvie Léonard Animation Department Animation Supervisors Patrick Imbert Thomas Charra Sébastien Rouxel Michael Crouzat Character Animators Bex Taylor-Klaus Christopher Gabro Evelyn Deavor Jordan Miller Kelly McLane Jennifer M. Duverglas Palacios Gini Cruz Santos Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Alan Meyerson Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Christopher Sanchez Aviva Corcovado Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Marty Marshall Dana Gaier Steve McKinnon Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Harry Gunderson Christopher Gunderson Richard Alexander-Dominguez Jake D. Miller Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Pidge Gunderson Anthony Rizzo Marty Marshall Kim Lopez-Castillo Ted Sandy Cohn Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Wes Franklin Kunal Ghosh Dastidar Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Ryan Gillis Maria Goodale Jesus Garrido Chanakya Tailam Randy Tecson Nithya Thangamani Christine Thompson Alexandra Toth Anuj Upadhyay Jordan Vanderlinden Dulce Velazquez Sudhakar Venkat Tim Mertens Kenny McCormick Christopher MacGuffin Nick Levenduski Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Ron Zorman Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Genesis Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen Good Nick von Tagen Michael Halford Henry Gunderson Christopher K. Thomas Miren Delgado Beamurgia Sarah Sues Sergio Dias David Hernandez Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Jéróme Dernoncourt Scott Britton Christina McGregor Zack Parrish Tamora J. Calhoun Larry Woong Chris Rackushiak Harry Miller Ryan Potter Kevin Lloyd Steven Yeun Lenny McBack Joshua S. Cosgrove Travis Mendoza Tracy Morgan Jack LaVoid George Zwick Dana Gaier Danyn Cruz Jeremy Bowker Christian Liliedahl Myriam Gras Laurent Repiton Morten Riisberg Hansen Emmanuelle Grivet Alain Gagnol Amandine Fredon Gaël Rousseau Marc Robinet Antoine Lanciaux Max Brasilavsky Matthieu Gosselin Stéphane Jouannic Jean-Sébastien Vernerie Antoine Antin Stéphane Sainte-Foi Hélène Godefroy Olivier Lancelot Patricia Millereau-Guilmard Mathieu Chaptel Brigitte Reboux Patrice Suau Gaelle Thierry David Durand Vanessa Boussert Jean Maxime Beaupuy Florent de La Taille Additional Animators Harry Miller Shanny Gano Sandy J. Randolph Rosie Matthews Tammy Randolph Katherine Rudolph Monty LaBueno Olivia MacLane Leo Santos Sebastian Zuleta Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Daniel Ashton Jake Coyle Glen McIntosh John Walker Nancy Reagan Jamie Martinez John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Katherine Sarafian Barry Sandrew Jake Paltrow Gwen Edward Hernandez Miller Knestrict Dan Hermansen Ian Connor Harris Vandernoot David Tesi Mark Spevick Jared Sandrew Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Daniel Sandoval-Guillen David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Gwen Stacy Jordan Kerner Dave Wilson Johnny Manziel Trace and Coloring Frédérique Lecront Crapette Liétar Zoya Trofimova Marie-Pierre Hauwelle Fabien Péault Mylène Seignobos Background Department Digital Correction: Backgrounds Benjamin Bourreau Background Supervisor Jean-Loup Felicioli Background Artists Sydney L. West Christopher Deavor Kim Lopez-Castillo Aviva Corcovado Leiko Tanaka Pidge Gunderson David VanTuyle Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Gina Rodriguez Daniel Miller Jonathan Karlsson Christopher Gallagher Kanye Schmidt Karey Kirkpatrick Bex Taylor-Klaus Sarah Sues James Newton Howard Ashley Godinez Alberto Luceño Ros Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Rebecca Wilson Bresee Gwendolyn Martinez Kevin May Timothy Gerald Christopher Baron Christian Kuntz Juno De La Cruz Annie Muller Hannah Calhoun Christopher Kilshaw Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Clean-Up Department Clean-Up Artists Jared Stern Ashore Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Martin Scorsese Lee Alexander Alexander Poei David Cohan Dave Needham Janet Nielsen Charlie O'Shea Danny Macdonald Victor Martinez Katie McCarthy Lenny Jackman Andrew Robinson Gwen Graham Jeff Chasin Theo H. Vandernoot Iker J. de los Mozos Christian Epunan Hernandez David VanTuyle Dean Calhoun Guillermo Sanchez Camacho Danny Macdonald Terry McAuliffe Samuel Martinez Kevin May Sebastian Zuleta Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Xavier Angel Velazquez Nancy Pelosi Earl Thomas Sarah Dignan Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Dan Hermansen Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Farnsworth Panat Johnson Johann Francois Coetzee Jose Luis "Weecho" Velasquez Natalie Palisco Burny Evelyn Deavor Zack McQuarrie Michael Halford Kim Stoller Effects Department Effects Animators Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Ian Smith Harry Miller Jane Justmann Linda S. Martino Timothy Johnson Peter Mercurio Joseph Holmark Harrison Martinez Kevin May Chuck Schumer Max Decroix Glenn Ficarra Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Hannah Hoogendyk Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Inbetween Department Inbetweeners Bex Taylor-Klaus Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Andy McQuann Jeff Stern Yezi Xue Christopher Eggleston Jim McLean Nacho Blasco Dominguez Lynn Basas James Carson Ted Richards Parrio Z. Deavor Elsie Fisher Gary Miller Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Pidge Gunderson Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Aviva Corcovado Monto Nederlander Thomas Michael Des Jardins Jeremy Bowker Harry Miller Christopher Zwick Tim Zwick Pidge McQuarrie Josh L. Deavor James Luo Ted L. McQuan Mei Chu Soomba Brown Christina Zwick Geri Smith Barry Andres Kim Zwick Kenny Zwick Fred V. Zwick Alexander K. Deavor Jesse Wilberg Henry Gunderson Evelyn Holt Helen Miller Dave Thatch Joshua Zwick Gal Roiter Jiwoon Kim Claudio Zalduondo Tom Callaghan Alonso Miller Mark Kennedy Rotzo Arambulo Oblack Joe Viola Andy T. Lawerence John Clark Alfonso De La Cruz Tom Tomio Jamie Martinez Ellena Oli Christina Raymond Cunningham Alex Huguet Paredes Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Alfonso De la Cruz Glen McIntosh Sarah Vowell David Silverman Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Christopher Kinock Lapoez Barry H. Gunderson Christopher Zalduondo George Peters Joshua Anderson Christopher Doerhoff Henry Deavor Dave R. Howe Andy Holt Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Christopher McQuarrie Frank La Monaca Deb Letner Christopher James McQuisco Jake Miller David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lopez-Castillo Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Florence Bouchard-Lepage Erin Dusseault O'Connor Shelley Roden Praveen Ushus Dev Bruno Martins de Azevedo Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Edwin Poon Jeffrey Charles Higgins Christophe Barrett Aude Carpentier Cristelle Dupuy Éliette Jafflin-Gasquet Rémy Leboissetier Olivier Martigne Uwe Mansshardt Gaumont Animation TBA Studio Babelsberg Financing Controller Wolfgang Schwedler Production Accountant Johannes Schwerdt Constructive Drivers Mathias Bothe Lothar Dankert Tom Kirsten Pinewood Studios TBA Accountant Department Accounting Manager Françoise Gandrillon Accounting Supervisor Provost Frédéric Casting Department Casting Associate (New York) Henry Russell Bergstein Casting Associate (Los Angeles) Deborah Maxwell Dion Casting Associate for U.K. Jessie Frost Extra Casting by Johanna Ragwitz Dennis Becker Extra Casting Assistants Julien Gallet Jan Filkorn Christin Geigemüllerz Johanna Komander Production Department Production Supervisor (New York) Melinda Toporoff Production Coordinators (London) Katie Dolan Giles Nuttgens Technical Production Manager (Paris) Patrick Tallaron Officer Runner (Paris) Cécile Aubert Production Legal Service for U.K. Sarah Bing Miles Ketley Aleander Lea Production Legal Service for Germany Dr.Andreas Pense Production Legal Service for France Line Wible Financial Manager Emmanuel Bernard Production Assistants Flore Poinsard Emmeline Gay Animal Wranglers Josée Juteau Michael Schweuneke Roger Farr C.N.C. France Operator Lieven Vanhove Additional Legal Services Martin Diesbach Yves Baronnet Manon Cordewener Hans Radaus Mathias Schönhaus Jocelyn Vincent Christaine Stuetzle Stephen Zager Digital Imaging by Technicolor Digital Intermediates A Technicolor Company Digital Film Colorist Trent Johnson Digital Intermediate Producers Carrie Holecek Chris Holt Vice President of Color Imaging Research & Development Joshua Pines Imaging Supervisor Chris Kutcka Title Sequence Composite Trey Freeman Digital Opticals Ron Barr Imaging Technicians Steve Hodge Kevin Schwab John Herndon Digital Quality Control Technicians Wilson Tang LaNelle Mason Brad Sutton Erin Nelson Post Production Department Post Production Manager Thomas Averland Post Production Supervisors Jean-Louis Rizet Gisela Evert Post Production Facility Fatty UK Re-Recording Mixers Wayne Lemmer Simone Corelli Re-Recording Engineer Simon Goldfinch Assistant ADR Recordist Pawel Wdowczak Sound Recording/Editing Assistants Samuel Billot Gaspard Panfiloff Sound Recording Engineer Richard Lovell Sound Mixing Artists Rainier Buidin Luc Thomas ADR Recorded at Warner Bros. De Lane Lea Studio ADR Editor Michael Sinterniklaas Foley Artists Marie-Jeanne Wyckmans Steve Baine Foley Editor Brian Gogarty Foley Mixer Peter Persaud Foley Assistants David Gillain Gina Gyles Supervising Sound Editor Loïc Burckhardt Assistant Sound Editor Igor Nikolic Sound Mix Technicans Pierre Martens Marie Guesnier Dialogue Editors Stefano Mascitti Damiano Marchese Additional Dialogue Editor Richard Quinn Trainee Sound Axel Reynaud Laurent Barral Didier Bouchet Nicolas Ecoubeyrou Hervé Guichard David Guillaume Olivier Guillien Eric Henche Music Department Music Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra Music Contractor (Paris) Jean-Michel Bernard Music Prepration by JoAnn Kane Music Services Joe Zimmerman Linnea Snyder David Stal Music Recorded at Studio Guillaume Tell, Paris, France Abbey Road Studios, London, England London Voices Musicians Tenors Garth Bradsley Benjamin Bevan Bass Stefan Berkieta Score Choir Tamara Bevard Karen Hogle Brown Hayden Eberhart Carrah Flahive Amy Fogerson Harriet Fraser Ayana Haviv Jennifer Haydn-Jones Callista Hoffman Elissa Johnston Kasondra Kazanjian Lesley Leighton Sarah Lynch Adriana Manfredi Cindy Marty Jessica Rotter Karen Whipple Schnurr Elyse Willis Holly Sedillos Nike St. Clair Nancy Sulahian Kimberly Switzer Kristen Toedtman Suzanne Waters Michele Hemmings Songs are theme song vhjdhvghdjchvbn xgxhjcxhgc cjxhghxckjxhzgfgxhjzh dhsjociushazsxjkijhsgfghjcdgkjf cjkzxiuhzjzikxjchx Soundtrack Available on Parlophone Records The Producers And Filmmakers Wish To Thank The City and Country of San Francisco, California, USA Abraham Lincoln High School Infinity Broadcasting Company Larry Juris-Tah Studios Connect Network Systems, Inc. Wal-Mart Stores, Inc. Apple Corporation Steve Jobs Chrysler Group LLC Dodge Corporation Planet Hollywood Toon Boom Animation Mac OS Samsung Electronics McDonald's Corporation Nestlé The Coca-Cola Company Pepsi 7-UP Nestea Microsoft Corporation Google Play Toyota Mazda Motor Corporation Adobe Systems Autodesk FLIR Systems Yoobi Google Philips Electronics Pearson Education, Inc. AT&T T-Mobile CW4K Jaya TV Hewlett-Packard Enterprises LG Electronics The Go!Animate Company Intel Corporation Ford Motor Company Wendy’s Chevrolet Filmed Location at Pinewood Studios in Iver, Buckinghamshire, England Cité du Cinéma in Saint-Denis, Paris, France and Studio Babelsberg in Berlin, Germany A France/Germany/Luxembourg/Belgium/Denmark Co-Production A Folimage/Les Armateurs/Arte France Cinema/ARD Degeto Production In Association With Studio Babelsberg With The Participation of Canal+.svg Ciné_logo_2011.png 2000px-M6_logo.svg.png W9-Logo.svg.png M6_ 6ter_2012.png 2000px-Arte_Logo_2011.svg.png 2000px-ARD_logo.svg.png With the Support from 1280px-CNC_logo.svg.png 2000px-Medienboard-Berlin-Brandenburg-Logo.svg.png 2000px-Film- und Medienstiftung NRW Logo.svg.png DFFF-logo-print.jpg TAX SHELTER.jpg Logo Eurimages.jpg E8BA18F7-9BA8-4F1F-9B0C-B2217971BC7C.jpeg 2000px-Région Île-de-France (logo).svg.png 1103px-Région Poitou-Charentes (logo).svg.png Technicolorlogoblack.png 3-shot-on-KDK.jpg Dolby_Atmos_Frozen.png Sddsinselectedtheatreslogo.svg © 2023 Pathé and Studio Babelsberg GmbH All rights reserved. English Version: © 2023 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. All rights reserved. The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits